Arpège
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Au milieu de ce monde presque monochrome, il avançait d'un pas sûr. Ses cheveux rouges tranchaient dans cet univers. On n'entendait plus les voitures, plus les passants, seulement le bruit des pas dans la neige. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Complément de ma fanfic : HELP.


**Salut ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 20 décembre et c'est l'anniversaire d'Akashi Seijuro. Je fais toujours quelque chose pour son anniv et cette année c'est cet OS.**

 **WARNING : Cet OS est un complément de ma fic Help. Je l'ai écrit juste parce que j'avais une image en tête (celle qui sert de couverture à cette fic et que j'ai publié sur mon blog). Cet OS comporte donc des spoils assez importants sur cette fic en question. Elle ne fait "que" quinze chapitres donc vous pouvez aller la lire avant, sauf si vous vous en fichez ^^ normalement même sans avoir lu l'histoire vous devriez comprendre ce qui se passe.**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Début décembre les première chutes de neige firent leur apparition à Kyoto. L'hiver était froid cette année là. La ville semblait assoupie, amorphe, le froid la congelait, elle hibernait. Certains courageux sortaient tous de même dans les rues, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux et caché sous des capuches.

Le soleil s'était couché tôt, le ciel nuageux était noir, la neige qui avait envahis la ville avait des reflets bleus.

Au milieu de ce monde presque monochrome, il avançait d'un pas sûr. Ses cheveux rouges tranchaient dans cet univers. Alors qu'il avançait vers le petit parc qu'il avait l'habitude de traverser pour rentrer chez lui, il décala l'écharpe qui masquait sa bouche. L'humidité de sa respiration avait formé de petits cristaux de glace.

Dans le parc, tous les arbres étaient morts et gris. C'était calme. On n'entendait plus les voitures, plus les passants, seulement le bruit des pas dans la neige. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il cru entendre un bruit et s'arrêta. Il regarda de chaque côté mais ne vis rien alors il recommença à avancer. De nouveau, ce bruit. Un bruit aiguë.

En se retournant il le vit. Le chaton. Il était gris, tout petit. Il devait avoir à peine un mois. Son pas était chancelant alors qu'il avançait vers le garçon. Il se pencha et pris le petit chaton dans ses bras. Il était si petit qu'il pouvait tenir dans sa main.

Il ouvrit légèrement sa veste et glissât le chaton contre son torse. Il garda une main pour le soutenir et se mit à courir après avoir vérifié que le chaton n'avait pas des frères ou sœurs cachés dans les environs. Jamais son père ne voudra d'un chaton à la maison alors il n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit où aller.

Il se rendit en centre ville, là où se trouvait l'immeuble où il vivait quelques jours pas semaine. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur fit du bien à son visage frigorifié.

-Seijuro ?

Le garçon dans la cuisine le regarda avec un air mi-surpris mi-heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans répondre, Akashi Seijuro s'avança dans l'appartement après avoir fermé la porte. Il ouvrit sa veste et prit sans sa main le petit chaton.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Chihiro. Il était tout seul dans le froid.

Mayuzumi Chihiro s'avança vers le chat et son petit ami et regarda longuement la créature. Il était trop mignon. Il devait bien le reconnaître.

-Alors en plus de venir à l'improviste, tu me ramène une bestiole ?

-Tu n'en veux pas ?

-C'est pas ça... Mais un chat, aussi jeune, ça fait beaucoup de dépenses et ça demande du temps.

-Ça me forcera à revenir plus souvent, le taquina Akashi. Ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper des dépenses le concernant.

-Même les vaccins et tout ?

-Oui.

Mayuzumi regarda la boule de poil grise. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en voulait pas et remettre le chaton dans la nature. C'était inhumain. Il caressa la toute petite tête.

-Bon... OK. On le garde.

Akashi sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Il le laissa prendre le chaton dans ses bras le temps qu'il retire sa veste et ses chaussures. Il déposa son sac de cours dans la chambre et retourna vers la cuisine. Dans le réfrigérateur, il chercha de quoi faire un repas pour le chat.

-On doit avoir des boîtes de thon dans le placard, l'informa Mayuzumi en sortant une assiette supplémentaire.

Akashi prit quelques morceaux de thon qu'il écrasa et déposa dans une assiette à dessert. Puis, il prit un bol qu'il remplit d'eau.

-Demain, j'airai acheter des croquettes pour chaton et je l'emmènerai chez un vétérinaire.

-Comme tu veux. Maintenant viens manger toi aussi.

Avec le sourire, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il mangea un morceau de légume avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était son père qui l'appelait.

-Mince, soufflât-il.

Mayuzumi lui fit signe qu'il pouvait répondre.

Masaomi Akashi demanda à son fils pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré. Évidement, Akashi ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était chez son copain, dans leur appartement. C'était surtout le fait qu'il ait un appartement avec Mayuzumi qui pourrait déranger son père. Le fait qu'il ait un copain, ça par contre, ça ne le gênait pas, il s'était fait à l'idée.

-Chihiro m'a invité chez lui au dernier moment.

Il entendit son père soupirer à l'autre bout.

-Je vois... Tu pourrai me prévenir plus tôt tout de même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup.

Akashi ne s'excusa pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter avec son père. Il essayait de renouer le lien avec lui mais c'était difficile. Tous les deux avaient oublié à quoi ressemblait une vraie famille.

-Je le ferai la prochaine fois.

Son père acquiesça distraitement puis raccrocha. Akashi se mordit la lèvre, perplexe. Il repensa à tous les documents planqué dans sa chambre. Est-ce que lui révéler ce qu'il avait découvert pourrai recréer le liens ? Est-ce que lui montrer qu'il pouvait se rendre utile pour l'entreprise qu'il se destinait à reprendre, pouvait faire que son père le regarde plus ? Était-ce cet espoir de reconnaissance qui l'avait fait de lancer dans cette folle aventure ? Il ne savait pas. Il hésitait.

-Tout vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. T'inquiète.

Il sourit à Mayuzumi puis jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le chaton.

Dans le lit, alors qu'ils se caressaient distraitement, comme souvent, Mayuzumi demanda quel nom ils allaient donner au chaton. Ce dernier dormait d'ailleurs près de leurs pieds.

-Je pensais à Arpège, répondit Akashi.

-Oui... C'est mignon.

-Et puis, comme on sait pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon, c'est un prénom mixte.

Mayuzumi acquiesça. Il embrassa les cheveux d'Akashi et soupira d'aise. Il sentit son petit ami se serrer un peu plus contre lui et commencer à le caresser sur le ventre, puis de plus en plus bas. Il déglutit, sentant les doigts curieux et aventuriers se glisser dans son bas de pyjama.

-Euh... Seijuro, c'est très agréable mais... y'a le chat.

-Il dort. Il ne te jugera pas tu sais.

-Oui, mais on pourrai le faire tomber sans le faire exprès.

Akashi soupira et retira sa main. Il comprenait le blocage de Mayuzumi, cela le faisait même doucement rire.

Mayuzumi finit par s'endormir. Akashi par contre n'y parvenait pas. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait des nuits difficiles, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Était-ce le stresse dû à ses recherches ? Oui, peut-être. Il fallait qu'il en parle à un médecin, ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de sommeil.

Il regarda tour à tour Arpège et Mayuzumi qui dormaient. Ils avaient de la chance... Akashi changea de position plusieurs fois pour espérer faire venir le sommeil mais n'y faisait. Il sentait son cœur qui battait vite et fort, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Peut-être qu'en plus du vétérinaire, il pourrai aussi faire un saut chez le médecin pour humain.

Il soupira. Égoïstement, il était tenté de réveiller Mayuzumi ou Arpège pour qu'ils vivent son calvaire. Mais non, il se retint.

À quatre heures du matin, il décida de se leva. Dans le salon, il alluma la télévision. Dehors, il neigeait toujours. Le chaton s'était levé et vint sur les genoux d'Akashi pour finir sa nuit. Il ne le repoussa pas et le caressa distraitement.

Akashi finit par s'endormir à six heure du matin, le chat sur les genoux. Mayuzumi ne pu s'empêcher de faire un photo. Le bruit réveilla le garçon qui releva brusquement la tête.

-Oups, pardon. Je t'ai réveillé.

Il sourit pour indiquer à son petit ami que ce n'était pas grave alors que, compte tenu de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il pensait le contraire.

Ils étaient samedi. Mayuzumi l'accompagna chez le vétérinaire. Arpège était une femelle. Elle avait à peine un mois et était en bonne santé. Toutefois, il allait falloir bien la nourrir car c'était la seule chose dont elle manquait.

Comme Mayuzumi l'accompagnait, Akashi ne pu pas se rendre chez le médecin. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à son copain de ses problèmes de sommeil, c'était un soucis qu'il voulait régler seul. Quand tout sera terminé, quand il aura toutes les preuves, il lui dira. Et il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais lui cacher des choses.

 _Quand tout sera fini_... il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Il avait besoin de quelques preuves supplémentaires, quelque chose qu'on ne puisse pas discuter à un tribunal, une preuve irréfutable.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans leur appartement, qu'il installait les gamelles de croquettes et d'eau, la litière, les quelques jouets d'Arpège, il se demandait comment obtenir cette preuve. À ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore que, tragiquement, cette preuve sera tout simplement sa mort.

Non, alors que Mayuzumi l'entraînait dans la salle de bains, sous la douche, pour lui faire tendrement l'amour, il ne se doutait pas encore que ces moments de bonheurs étaient les derniers, qu'il fallait les compter, profiter. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'Arpège sera la dernière trace de vie qu'il laisserai derrière lui.

Ils étaient début décembre. Dans un mois à peine, il ne sera déjà plus là pour la voir grandir.

* * *

Cette matinée était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il s'était levé du pied gauche après une nuit plutôt agitée. Mayuzumi avait la tête qui tournait. Ses vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol, la porte de sa chambre était fermée et Arpège derrière miaulait à la mort.

-J'arrive ! Cria-t-il à l'intention du chat.

Il se leva et se tint au mur pour garder son équilibre. La veille... qu'avait-il fait la veille ? Ah, si. Il était allé à Rakuzan. Il avait retrouvé Akashi dans les vestiaires, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ce simple souvenir fit naître un large sourire sur le visage de Mayuzumi.

Ensuite, il avait laissé Akashi sur le parking du lycée et était allé rejoindre les rois sans couronnes dans un café. Ils avaient bien discutés et peut-être bus une ou deux bières. Mayuzumi n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool, se retrouver dans cet état un peu flou après trois verres ne l'étonnait même pas.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et donna à manger à Arpège. Elle avait un peu grandit et grossit, elle ne semblait pas affamée comme les premiers jours et son pelage était tout doux. Mayuzumi avait prit un petit déjeuner, s'était habillé et à neuf heures vingt, on avait frappé à la porte de son appartement.

Il n'avait pas profité des quelques minutes de répit auquel il avait eu droit avant que la terrible nouvelle ne lui tombe dessus. Quand il avait ouvert la porte aux policiers, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Comment s'en douter ?

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il avait sentit le stresse monter en lui mais n'avait rien laisser paraître. Avec son pied, il était occupé à tenter d'empêcher Arpège de filer dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes Mayuzumi Chihiro ? Le compagnon d'Akashi Seijuro ?

-C'est moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Son cerveau semblait faire blocus sur ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sur les mots qu'il avait entendu, sur le corps qu'il avait entraperçu à la morgue, sur le visage ravagé de son père qu'il avait vu de loin, sur l'interrogatoire qu'on lui avait fait passer, sur l'enterrement. Il n'avait commencé à reprendre contact avec le monde que quand on l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'aide.

* * *

Mayuzumi entra dans l'appartement. Le silence lui répondit. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on aurai pu penser. Il entendit un miaulement et un chat gris s'approcha de lui. Il sourit et caressa la boule de poil sur patte avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour lui redonner des croquettes.

Arpège avait grandit. Elle avait la taille d'un chat adulte.

Arpège était son réconfort, sa dose d'amour dans ce monde monochrome. La chevelure rouge qu'il aimait tant n'était plus là pour trancher dans le ciel sombre. Ne restait que le gris. Le gris argenté des cheveux de Mayuzumi, le gris foncé du pelage d'Arpège. Plus la moindre touche de couleur.

Pourtant, Mayuzumi se battait pour mettre des couleurs dans sa vie. Il allait voir les amis d'Akashi, faisait des photos de fleurs dans les parcs qu'il visitait. Mais tout restait terne.

Même quand il allait faire du cheval, cela ne lui permettait pas de voir de la couleur. Yukimaru était blanche après tout. Peut-être que... oui, peut-être que les yeux verts de ce garçon qui ne cessait de le regarder était la seul touche colorée dans son monde. Était-ce le signe qu'il pouvait l'aider à retrouver la chaleur de ce monde ? Qu'il pouvait réapprendre à vivre ?

Il ne savait pas. Pas encore. Y avait-il une règle disant qu'on ne devait pas retomber amoureux après avoir perdu son petit ami ? Non aucune. Et puis, discuter juste cinq minutes avec un garçon ne signifiait pas tomber amoureux et rayer Akashi de sa vie. C'était dans l'ordre des choses de faire des rencontres.

S'il n'arrivait pas seul à regorger de couleurs son champ de vision, peut-être devait-il demander de l'aide à ce garçon. Lui n'avait pas connu Akashi Seijuro, lui n'avait idée de ce que Mayuzumi avait traversé. Même si cela ne menait qu'à une simple amitié, cela valait sûrement le coup.

Mayuzumi regarda Arpège qui trempait sa petite langue rose dans l'eau de sa gamelle.

-Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aimerai de nouvelles mains pour te caresser. J'accepte d'aller boire un café avec lui alors ?

Arpège planta ses yeux de chats dans ceux de Mayuzumi et en voyant ses pupilles verticales, il eu sa réponse.

* * *

 **Bon, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet OS mais je voulais quand même le poster. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous met le lien de mon blog pour l'image : trois(tiret)petits(tiret)chats(point)trumblr(point)com (remplacez les parenthèses)**


End file.
